Lupin III VS OK KO
by Fire Scorpion
Summary: an Ultimate Death Battle to verse against Lupin the third characters against OK K.O. Characters to see who will win.
1. Lupin VS Punching Judy

Lupin VS Punching Judy

 **Lupin** was doing nothing but relaxing in the park.

until **Lupin** notice that someone was going to punch him in the face, **Lupin** Dodge the punch.

who the heck are you? **Lupin** asked the mysterious girl.

 **Punching Judy** : LV .3

my name is Punching Judy, kick your butt. Judy replied to Lupin.

My butt is not that easy to be kicked. **Lupin** said to **Judy**.

FIGHT!!!!

wait what? **Lupin** said confused.

 **Judy** punched **Lupin** so far down the tree.

 **Lupin** got up and then got very serious.

now I am really very unhappy. **Lupin** said in a serious tone.

 **Lupin** dodged every punch that **Judy** to do to him.

 **Lupin** got a flash grenade and throw it in the air and put sunglasses, to blind **Judy**.

 **Lupin** did a lot of multiple punches on **Judy's** punch and chest.

 **Judy** almost felt like she was going to be unconscious. she shook her head and looked at **Lupin**.

that's bad for Master Thief. **Judy** said to **Lupin**.

the same thing for a punching boxing woman like you. **Lupin** replied to **Judy**.

you know you really do have to give me a good career for that. **Judy** said to **Lupin**.

wait a minute I thought we were fighting. **Lupin** replied to **Judy**.

 **Lupin** got a bucket and put it on **Judy's** head. **Lupin** got two sticks and starting hitting it on bucket multiple multiple times. to make her feel very unconscious and fell on the floor.

OK!!!!

i-it...was..a..a..a... good... fight.. **Judy** said weakly, fell down.

 **Judy** slowly got up and saw **Lupin** walking towards her. **Lupin** walked up to **Judy**.

are you going to finish me off. **Judy** said to **Lupin**.

I may be a thief, but I'm not a killer. **Lupin** replied to **Judy**.

 **Lupin** picked up **Judy** to make her stand up.

so what do you say about going on a date. **Lupin** asked **Judy**.

 **Judy** begin to blush in a happy and loving way.

that sounds very lovely. **Judy** replied to **Lupin**.

 **Lupin** and **Judy** walked away.

To Be Continued...

A/N: so yeah this fight was kind of been a little bit action and humor, it had a little bit a little bit Romance in the end. let's see who will have those next fight will it be Jigen VS Rad or Goemon VS Enid. see you all in the next death battle chapter!!!


	2. Jigen VS Rad

Jigen VS Rad

 **Rad** was in the store relaxing doing nothing, until somebody walked into the store.

hey how can I help you today? **Rad** asked the man.

actually my name is Daisuke Jigen. **Jigen** said to **Rad**.

what exactly do you want. **Rad** said to **Jigen**.

to fight you! **Jigen** said to **Rad**.

FIGHT!!!

what? **Rad** said confused.

outside of the store **_Ra_ _d_** and **Jigen** ready to fight each other to see who would win and who is stronger.

I hope you're ready to fight. **Jigen** said to **Rad**.

let's fight well. **Rad** said to **Jigen**.

 **Rad** what's going to do with telekinesis powers that way he can win quickly. **Jigen** Dodge the telekinesis and ran quickly and punched **Rad** in the face.

 **Jigen** took out his revolver and became shooting multiple bullets at **Rad** , **Rad** use the telekinesis to stop the bullets.

 **Jigen** pointed the revolver down on **Rad's** leg and shoot it.

Ow! damn that really hurts. **Rad** said to **Jigen**.

quit being a baby, and face the pain like a man. **Jigen** replied to **Rad**.

 **Jigen** can you close to **Rad** and punched him in the face and chest multiple times.

t-thats s-some great fighting techniques. **Rad** said weakly to **Jigen**.

 **Jigen** got out his revolver and shot a few bullets at **Rad**.

 **Rad** shakes his head and used is telekinesis to block some of the bullets that were going to shoot him.

Jigen pointed the revolver down on Rad's leg and shoot it.

Ow! damn that really hurts. Rad said to Jigen.

quit being a baby, and face the pain like a man. Jigen replied to Rad.

Jigen can you close to Rad and punched him in the face and chest multiple times.

Rad used is telekinesis on Jigen and and threw them on the tree.

Jigen slowly got up and saw Rad in front of him. he slowly tipped him over.

Jigen kicked Rad in the dick that hurt a lot, punched him in the face multiple times and kicked his knee.

damn that really hurts now. Rad said in pain.

forget it pal this fight is over! Jigen said to Rad.

no one says it's over but me! Rad yelled at Jigen.

Jigen used his revolver has on knuckle metal fist and punched it's so hard against Rad to make him knockout where's the ground very hard.

OK!!!

Rad got up very slowly and saw Jigen pointing his revolver at his face.

what are you going to do? Rad said worried.

Jigen lowered his revolver, and decided to help Rad up.

thanks for that by the way bro. Rad said to Jigen.

no problem. Jigen said to Rad.

that was a great fight you put up. Rad said to Jigen.

the same goes for you too. Jigen replied to Rad.

well there is something I didn want it to get from the shop. Jigen said to Rad.

wait really? what exactly is that? Rad asked confused.

a box of soda. Jigen replied to Rad.

Jigen and Rad went back into the store so Jigen can buy the box of soda.

To Be Continued...

A/N: I heard this fight was kind of a bit funny slash with a lot of action. the next fight is going to be Goemon VS Enid!!! see you all in the next chapter.


	3. Chapter 3: Goemon VS Enid

Goemon VS Enid

 **Enid** was outside on top of a tree until her ninja senses detected someone was close by.

 **Enid** smoke bomb trick to dodge the attack. **Enid** jump down from the tree and saw someone who had the ability of a samurai.

I see so you are Goemon Ishikawa. **Enid** asked **Goemon**.

Yes I'm, And you are Enid. **Goemon** said to **Enid**.

it's time for a Ninja versus Samurai fight. **Enid** said to **Goemon**.

 **Goemon** draws out his sword to fight against **Enid**.

 **Enid** used her fire Kick at **Goemon** , **Goemon** use the sword to cut the fire kick in half.

(that's sort of his is very impressive, it's time for me to come up with a strategy plan.) **Enid** said in her mind.

 **Goemon** ran up to **Enid** to he sword to cut her. **Enid** used her smoke bomb trick to Blind him. **Enid** fire kick to make him lose focus.

 **Goemon** slowly got up and saw his sword far away from him, **Goemon** ran to get his sword back.

 **Enid** from the smoke and did multiple fire kicks at Goemon.

this time you're going to lose. **Enid** said with confidence.

 **Goemon** did looked **Enid** in a very serious way of the Samurai Pride of Honor.

 **Goemon** dodged some of the fire kick attacks in order to get toin order to get to his sword. **Goemon** slide it down to the ground and got his sword and cut the fire kick in half.

uh oh! **Enid** said worried.

a samurai fights with honor. **Goemon** replied to **Enid**.

 **Goemon** ran closer to **Enid** to attack her, but **Enid** did a kick almost at **Goemon** face. **Goemon** dodged it used wooden part of sword and poked it **Enid's** stomach.

 **Enid** feel almost unconscious, **Goemon** came closer and use the wooden staff and hitting on her head.

 **OK!!!!**

 **Enid** saw **Goemon** in front of her.

I really have to admit, you got some great Samurai skills. **Enid** said to **Goemon**.

for teenager girl like you got advance ninja skills. **Goemon** said to **Enid**.

 **Goemon** and **Enid** did longest friends.

To Be Continued...

A/N: did had a little reference to Spider-Man, however there was a little bit of some Ninja and Samurai stuff. the next fight is going to be Zenigata VS Carol. see you all the next chapter.


	4. E-Series Robots VS Box More Robots

E-Series Robots VS Box More Robots

all five of the Box More Robots saw Six robots in front of them.

who the heck are you guys. **Ernesto** said to the robots.

E-Series robots, and you're going to lose. **Eta** said to **Ernesto**.

you can challenge the like of us, we much more into combat that you. **Raymond** said to them.

boxmore robots combined to activate, box supremus. **Ernesto** said to the robots.

all of the other robots combined to become **Box Supremus**.

Box supremus activate. **Supremus** said.

(Transformers Animated Japanese music)

E-shirīzurobotto no henkan to E-purimusu e no tojikome! (E-Series robot transform and confine into E-Primus!!) **Eta** said to **E-Series Robots**.

all of the E-Series robots transform to become E-Primus.

E - puraimasu kassei-ka (E-Primus activated) E-Primus said.

prepare to meet your doom. Supreme said to E-Primus.

Anata-tachi wa sukurappuyādo ni hairu yuiitsu no monodesu, Box More scum. E-Primus said to Supremus.

 **E-Primus** begin to punch **Supremus** in the face and in the chest but **Supremus** pushed E-Primus little a bit it back towards the wall.

 **Supremise** is that I charge blast Cannon but **E-Primus** Dodge did a a very power punch at **Supremise** face that bricked two walls.

 **Supremise** activated a lot of missiles and Rockets and shoot it all of them at **E-Primus**.

Metaruburēdopurazuma ken o dasu! **E-Primus** said.

 **E-Primus** took out the middle plasma sword and cut all of the missiles and Rockets in half.

not good. **Supremise** said worried.

Anata no tame no rain no owari! **E-Primus** said to _Supremus_.

 **E-Primus** pointed his sword at **Suprrmise** , and did a dash slashed and cut them in half.

Anata wa shinde junbi ga dekite iru. **E-Primus** said to **Supremus**.

Nani? **Supremus** said in shock.

*exploded*

 **OK!!!**

To Be Continued...

A/N: this chapter had a little bit Japanese fights. but it was kind of a little bit funny. see you all in next fight


End file.
